


Radioactive waste

by Rafscalion



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: But here am I, I never tought I would be writing about horny goop, M/M, Shameless Smut, is it a oneshot? yes will it have a sequel? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafscalion/pseuds/Rafscalion
Summary: Pavel and Artyom get into an awful lot of fights, they are sent to guard the biomass on D6's basement as a result.
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Radioactive waste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTrueKingofEire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueKingofEire/gifts).



> hello metro fandom, I enter here in the BEST way imaginable

Artyom and Pavel fighting wasn't a novelty, hell, it wasn't even that uncommon, but Miller was still livid every single time it happened. After the war with the Reds Pavel was sent as an ambassador for them in D6, and as a kind of exile from the line for not doing his last mission in Red Square, but even then, it didn't justify that those two fought at least once a week!

The two sat across from him, bruised and still full of rage contained only by the presence of the commander.

"What was it this time?" the commander asked, sitting in the desk and crossing his arms in some form of parental disapproval.

Neither answered, as always. The silence in the room was palpable and usually, Artyom would speak up, but this time neither of them had the composure to explain their acts of violence.

"Now that's new" Miller thought and repeated himself, more adamantly this time."Why did you fight this time? If you give me a reason, I might not be as harsh on you." he hoped that the possibility of a lighter sentence would make one of them talk, but it was useless, they were being both being as stubborn as mules. "Fine. You'll both be working at the basement for this shift," He saw Artyom begin to protest "you are both dismissed."

With that Artyom knew that he couldn't do anything anymore, he got up saluted Miller and left, Pavel did the same following him to the lower levels of D6 were the biomass was kept.

Artyom hated coming down here, it was not only because it was the most putrid part of the base, but also because the presence of the biomass itself reminded him of things that he didn't want to remember outside of his nightmares. Pavel was as repulsed as the ranger, wincing in disgust as they entered the observation room and got a good view of the radioactive behemoth. Both didn't want to go anywhere near the thing, that was for sure.

"I am NOT going there." both said at the same time looking indignantly at each other.

"YOU should go!" Pavel spoke, fear coloring his voice just slightly hidden by the still-hot embers of the fight they had before "you started the fight-!"

"And you continued it! It's as much of my fault we're here as it is yours." Artyom was noticeably afraid and Pavel noted that by the fact he wasn't even giving much intonation in his voice. But he was right, once the red hot rage started to cool down they both realized that they fought for stupid reasons, but they wouldn't admit it aloud, at least not right now.

They sat in the observation room for a while, seeing the amorphous mass of radioactive waste contort in a mockery of a living being, then Artyom spoke up.

"Alright, we have to go in there and do the check" Pavel agreed with a nod "let's just use rock, paper scissors to decide or something...?"

"We're not children chuvak" Pavel laughed "But that IS a good idea."

They both sat down and played the childish game for a bit, Artyom ended up winning and sprung out of the ground triumphantly helping Pavel to get into the anti-radiation suit and practically shoving him inside the containment area ignoring Pavel's curses and obscene words directed at him.

Pavel cursed all the way to the generator he was supposed to check, every time he saw the thing move he would shoot fruitlessly at it, not that it would do much, the mass just absorbed the bullets anyway. The generator was in working order, thankfully, and Pavel began to make the journey back.

As he approached the door one big bubble exploded near him covering him in a putrid almost liquid goop and he wished he had put on the gas mask as well, his face was covered in that thing, some getting in his mouth and he spat it out immediately, but it was no use. He made it to the door feeling a heat spreading through his body so intense that he barely had the strength to open the door.

Artyom was in the chair of the observation room, immediately noticing the stench of the goop that was dumped onto the other man, he didn't want to be anywhere near when he was taking the anti-radiation suit off and just closed the door behind Pavel.

"You are taking that thing off yourself" he joked locking the door and double-checking it. He heard Pavel agree softly and the sounds of the suit falling onto the ground.

When he turned around he barely had time to catch the bigger man as he fell onto him throwing both of them off to the ground. Pavel hugged Artyom, contrary to his assumption that he was going to start another brawl, and pressed himself against the curve of the shorter man's neck placing soft kisses on the spot.

Artyom tried to push him away out of embarrassment, but Pavel used that distance to roughly kiss him passing whatever chemical was making him act like that to him. It was too late when he realized what it was, an aphrodisiac. Of fucking course, that thing was a radioactive monstrosity AND it spits out horny juice, the heat of lust and anger was taking over his senses by the second and, eventually, he kissed back.

The kiss was rough and desperate, both men wanting to take personal pleasure only out of the erotic act, Pavel's hands grabbed Artyom by the waist sitting on the ground next to the control room's panels and putting Artyom on his lap. The pressure and the instinctive movements of both their hips made them groan in pleasure separating the kiss and leaving both panting for air.

Artyom put his head on Pavel's neck taking a shaky sigh and wrapping his arms around his shoulders "You could've just kept that to yourself, asshole" his voice came out low and uneven, almost taking all of the ranger's willpower to actually leave his mouth. Pavel, much more affected by the chemical, responded with a low grunt and a harsh move of his hips stealing a small moan from the other.

"You were...the first person on sight" Pavel tried lying, as usual, but his tone didn't let him, it was obvious that he was failing to justify something, but Artyom couldn't figure out what on his current state of mind. "Let's just get this over with!" His voice lost all control it still had, coming out in a needy whine, his blue eyes meeting with Artyom's green ones begging him to just **_do_** something.

And Artyom complied, carefully getting out of his lap and opening a space between his legs for him to kneel in "It's just. A Blowjob." He said in the most authoritative tone he could muster "Nothing more." He heard Pavel thank him as he opened the zipper in his pants setting his dick free from the fabric prison it was enclosed in and looked at it for a second.

It was... _much_ bigger than expected, and thick too, he had no idea of HOW he was going to fit it in his mouth, but he had promised to do so, he had to follow through with it. He looked at Pavel half asking for permission half nervous and began to put the tip of his member inside of his mouth going slowly as to not choke on the damned thing.

Pavel placed a hand on Artyom's unruly dark locks, not to push him down further, he knew that if he did that he would be leaving this control room with a bad case of blue balls, but to hold onto whatever self-control he had left as Artyom tried to work down his length.

Artyom didn't really have a gag reflex, so when he was confident enough he could take the rest of Pavel inside his mouth he did so nonchalantly, looking at him for feedback, and he wasn’t disappointed, Pavel gripped his hair tighter closing his eyes and letting out a low moan which was more than incentive for Artyom to start moving his head slowly. Placing one hand on his thigh and using the other to unzip his pants and start to stroke himself, instinctively trying to synchronize both of his movements closing his eyes to concentrate.

Artyom bobbed his head back and forth, almost teasingly, cracking one eye open from time to time to put a visual to the sounds of pleasure he was getting from the Red Line major. He was beet red and he could see the feverish lust bubbling in the eyes that followed his movements with adoration, it was making him get even closer to his orgasm and a few strokes later he came messily onto his hand and it wasn’t long before Pavel came as well gripping his hair so tightly Artyom swore he was going to pull some strands right off his scalp.

Artyom, mostly because he couldn’t move, swallowed as much of the load as he could and, after being released from Pavel’s strong hands, kissed the other man deeply biting his lip as the kiss ended as a form of punishment and he layed in Pavel’s chest.

Pavel petted his hair, now even messier than before, and pulled him closer practically whispering in his ear with the softest voice he has ever heard the communist talk with “God D’Artagnan...I think...I think I love you” he laughed softly and started to fall asleep.

Artyom looked at him, the aphrodisiac was obviously talking for him and he just accepted that as the explanation for the crazy thing he just said putting himself comfortable and allowing the exhaustion to take over him, lulled to sleep by the bittersweet feeling that those words gave him.


End file.
